Field
This invention relates to physical exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to enhancing safety of the physical exercise.
Description of the Related Art
Physical exercising is one of the key factors in taking care of one's health. However, it seems that increased amount of physical exercise may increase one's rate of unpredicted incidents, such as accident rate. Therefore, it may be beneficial to increase the safety of the physical exercise in order to increase popularity of physical exercise.